


Beautiful

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Aaron, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: Written for Bottom!Aaron Week Day 4: Romance.Aaron celebrate their third wedding anniversary.





	Beautiful

It’s their anniversary. Their third. Though it feels like their thirtieth. They’re huddled in a corner booth of their favourite new bar in town. It’s not a gay bar, but it’s somewhere no one cares who you’re getting off with. Everyone here is too cool for that, too self involved. It’s dimly lit and noisy and everyone in here looks like they’re attractive enough to shun Instagram filters. Girls and guys, the opposite of shy and retiring.

When they both turned up here one random weekday and saw the clientele, Aaron thought he’d hate it and he was sure Robert would too. But after they’d ordered and found a corner, he found that the benefit of a bar like this is that they could retreat to their own world and no one gave a shit.

“I still feel too old to be drinking here,” Robert says, gaze skirting quickly round the room and then back to Aaron. Robert looks thoughtful, pensive, brows sinking and little and the lines which age him in such a handsome way, creasing his forehead. He rests down his beer on the table and puts his arm around Aaron’s shoulders, the smooth side of his thumb tracing the edge of Aaron’s ear lobe.

Aaron feels heat rush to them and the intensity of Robert’s stare makes him look down and dismiss it with a little laugh. His pulse increases, drumming louder when Robert leans in, large hand on Aaron’s thigh and citrus smelling aftershave drifting in the space between.

“What?” Robert asks, responding to Aaron’s half-tutted laugh.

“Nothing.” When Aaron looks up again, Robert’s smile digs right into him. It’s wide and bright and makes his eyes bloom softer and warmer. He rubs at Aaron’s earlobe again and then caresses the side of his neck. A real weak spot.

“Go on.”

“Just…you’ve got this look on your face.”

Robert raises his eyebrows, wanting Aaron to continue. But Aaron looks around, the clusters of the young and the gorgeous. The guys with their abs and crisp shirts and seventy-quid haircuts. The long-legged girls with their short dresses and pink lips. He’s sure half of them are models. And there’s him. Plain old Aaron, in an awkwardly fitting shirt.

“I don’t know. Sometimes you look at me like..,” Aaron says, words breaking up. He shrugs a little, turns his hands open. “Like…I dunno. Like I’m this…like I’m…the fittest person in the room.” He shrugs again like he’s said the most stupid thing.

Robert doesn’t laugh him off, doesn’t splutter. Doesn’t do anything but lean in closer and touch the tip of his nose to Aaron’s. “You are.” And then he withdraws a little, scrunches up his forehead. “But not just _this_ room.”

Aaron plants his hand on Robert’s leg. “You need your head testing.”

“Nah,” Robert says, fingers light in Aaron’s hair. “You’ve got no idea how much I fancy you. How gorgeous you are.”

Aaron needs to shut him up, so he leans in. Hot mouth on hot, beery mouth. And it’s just the two of them, world melting away, so Aaron tells him he loves him and Robert looks into his eyes and lets the silence cling on.

“Let me take you home and show you,” Robert says.

*

Across the sheets, Robert holds him under the knee, parting his legs and kisses the tremble of Aaron’s inner thigh. Upwards. One leg and then the second. Aaron bites his lip and puffs air to his face, before throwing back his head, chin drawn to the ceiling.

When Robert’s inside him, for a moment he sees stars. Sees the black and orange behind his eyelids and then opens his eyes again to look straight into Robert’s face. He kisses Aaron’s palm when Aaron reaches for him and Aaron wraps his legs tight around him, his body making that one demand: never let me go.

Robert’s shudders tonight are almost whispered against Aaron’s skin, everything exploding in sensations not words. Except for one moment, when Aaron is so close and he’s losing focus, head filled with an incomprehensible intensity. A love so large it hurts his heart.

When Robert touches the side of his face and says. “You’re so beautiful.”

And Aaron knows he means every word.

 


End file.
